Nada fuera de lo común y otros Drabble
by Violepatty
Summary: Colección de drabbles y viñetas de Gravitation sin relación entre si. ¡Entra y lee! PD: Si hay alguno que no te gusta, pasa al siguiente. ¡Hay para casi todos los gustos! PD2: Están en orden alfabético, no por relevancia, tema o algo así.
1. Amanecer a tu lado

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Gravitation le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Murakami Maki-sensei, yo solo los uso para manejar sus vidas a mi antojo, jeje.

Terminado: 23/09/08

**Amanecer a tu lado…**

By Violepatty.

La noche está a punto de terminar y yo aún no puedo dormir.

Giró mi rostro y te veo, sonrío de medio lado. Te amo demasiado y lo sabes, aunque no te lo haya dicho siempre te lo he demostrado a mi manera.

Me ayudaste a salir de ese deplorable estado en el que me encontraba con tus alegres risas e infantiles desplantes.

Te estaré eternamente agradecido por iluminar mi vida día a día con toda esa energía que emana tu ser.

Muchas veces pareces incansable y demasiado hiperactivo; todas esas veces me desesperas, pero de igual forma hacen que me enamore cada vez más de ti.

El sol se asoma tímidamente por la ventana e ilumina tu hermoso rostro con su tenue resplandor. Enciendo el primer cigarro del día y sigo contemplándote en silencio.

Han pasado dos horas desde el amanecer y tú sigues durmiendo a mi lado, yo no he podido cerrar mis ojos.

No me siento cansado por permanecer en vela, ya estoy acostumbrado, además, el simple hecho de tenerte a mi lado me reanima cada mañana.

Te despiertas al fin, me dedicas una de esas preciosas sonrisas tuyas y me besas apenas.

-Buenos días –dices aún adormilado.

Como respuesta sólo te entrego un apasionado beso con el cual quisiera transmitirte todo mi amor y sé que lo he logrado. Sientes el sabor a tabaco en mi boca y me regañas por fumar tan temprano, me causa gracia que lo hagas, tantos años juntos y todas las mañanas haces lo mismo.

Mi vida es completamente feliz ahora. Con tu amor me basta y me sobra para tener una vida plena y un magnifico amanecer.

**Notas finales:**

Lo sé, es tan diabético como viejo. ¡Pasen al siguiente"


	2. Antes de Ti

Terminado: 24/09/08

**Antes de Ti.**

By Violepatty.

Estoy entre tanta gente, pero a la vez en soledad…

Mi mundo es tan vacío…

La tranquilidad a veces es abrumante…

Mis amigos, mi familia… a veces parece que nada existe…

Sólo mi soledad y mi mundo

Me gusta escribir en completo silencio o escuchando música clásica. Cigarro y cerveza en mano.

A veces me siento nostálgico y las inquietas musas que me rodean salen a pasear por las demasiado transitadas calles de la ciudad.

Entonces es cuando salgo de mi departamento. Frías paredes cuyo único fin es apartarme del mundo.

La gente que me rodea es tan hipócrita…

Las mujeres sólo buscan mi dinero, mi fama o mi cuerpo y cuando están satisfechas o se cansan de mi carácter siempre frío e hiriente se van de mi lado…

Por eso no me encariño con nadie, por eso y porque dejé de creer en el amor cuando ocurrió "eso" en Nueva York.

No lo recuerdo todo, pero fui traicionado por el ser que más he amado… y luego le arrebaté la vida con una bala disparada hacia su pecho.

Soy un asesino, un maldito asesino.

Merezco lo que tengo.

Esta soledad abrumante.

Soy un inútil, siempre termino estropeándolo todo.

La soledad es mi karma.

Yo me la he buscado.

Desde que regresé a Japón me convertí en una persona despreciable…

Nunca fui del todo aceptado, ni en la escuela, ni en mi familia, ni por mis "amistades".

Siempre fui la "oveja negra con cabello rubio y ojos mieles" de mi familia. Colores demasiado peculiares para un japonés puro y mucho más para el descendiente y heredero de un templo budista.

Las musas partieron hace rato; es tiempo de imitarlas.

Tomo las llaves de mi departamento y salgo a dar un pequeño paseo.

Camino tranquilamente por el parque cercano a mi "hogar", pensando en todo y a la vez en nada.

Hogar…

Creo que nunca tuve uno realmente.

Un departamento o una casa no hacen un hogar.

Tampoco una familia como la mía.

En mi familia siempre me sentí como un extraño…

Mientras mis lentos y tranquilos pasos resuenan en el suelo del desolado parque, una hoja de papel con un escrito en una caligrafía asquerosa cae en mi rostro. Lo leo. La letra es patética.

Levanto la vista y mis ojos encuentran a una persona… tal vez una chica.

Se acerca a mi y me doy cuenta que es un chico…

La canción es estúpida, se lo digo y sigo caminando.

Tal vez me lo vuelva a encontrar algún día… parece una persona interesante…

**Fin**

**Notas finales:**

****¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?, otro vejestorio de estos jajaja, bueno, todos estos drabble son viejitos. ^^


	3. Conciencia

**20/10/08**

**Conciencia…**

By Violepatty.

¿Por qué escribo?…

Porque lo necesitas…

¿Por qué escribo?…

Para pasar el rato…

¿Por qué escribo?…

Por que puedes hacerlo…

¿Por qué escribo?…

Por que tienes ganas…

¿POR QUÉ **RAYOS** ESCRIBO?

No lo sé…

¿Te interesa?…

¿Escribo para ganar dinero, fama, amor?…

¿Realmente podrías ganar amor con esto?

No lo sé…

¿Te interesa?…

Sé que comencé a escribir por él…

Pero…

¿Por qué escribes ahora?

No es por fama…

No te interesa…

No es por dinero…

No lo necesitas…

No es por gusto…

Odias las presiones…

¿Por amor?…

Me sigues amando…

¿Podrá él perdonarme?…

Tal vez si escribes…

Porque le maté…

¿Por eso escribes?…

¿Y si él estuviese vivo?…

Escribirías…

Necesito compañía…

¿Es eso cierto?…

No lo sé…

No sabes nada…

¿Por qué incumpliste…

…la promesa?

Ibas a ser el primero…

Lo arruiné…

Me vendiste…

Me mataste…

¿Me perdonarás algún día?…

Ya lo he hecho…

Estoy loco…

Hablas conmigo…

Estas muerto…

Tú me mataste…

¡Sal de mi mente!…

Me quitaste la vida…

Yo no quise…

Si quisiste…

Tú no sabes…

Lo vi en tus ojos…

¿En mis ojos?…

Son los de un asesino…

Asesino…

Asesino…

Me mataste…

Asesino…

¡NO!

¡KITAZAWA YUKI, PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR!

Eiri se incorpora sudoroso sobre su cama…

Todo ha sido una pesadilla…

¿Alguna vez el fantasma descansará en paz?

FIN

**Notas finales:**

****Me han dicho que este se parece al final de Evangelion... Realmente no recuerdo ese final, así que ustedes dirán.


	4. Ichigo

**Notas Iniciales:**

****Está en formato guió, porque es cómico y así surgió...

**Ichigo**

By Violepatty

Se puede apreciar a Eiri y Tatsuha comiendo pastel de fresas en la sala del primero.

Tatsuha: Neeee, aniki. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? *dice mientras ve el trozo de pastel que el mismo trajo*

Yuki: Ummm... *gesticula mientras come un poco de pastel… si no fuera por que ama ese pastel, su hermano estaría ahora mismo en la calle*

Tatsuha: ¿Te enamoraste de Shuichi por que te recuerda las fresas? *pregunta a la vez que decide llevarse su tenedor a la boca*

Yuki: … *sigue comiendo en silencio, realmente nunca pensó en el tema*

Tatsuha: Es decir, el cabello **rosa** de Shuichi huele como el shampoo de My Honey Ryuichi, a fresas, su cara tiene forma de fresa y también es tan dulce como una fresa… *dice el menor*

Eiri se queda pensativo por un momento, en el cual se imagina que el vocalista toca a su puerta y lo encuentra como aquella vez disfrazado de pila, solo que ahora lleva un colsplay de fresa gigante.

Yuki: Deja de hablar antes de que se me vaya el apetito. *pronuncia dejando brevemente de lado su plato con pastel, luego vuelve a comer en silencio*

Tatsuha: Ummm..., ¿Te lo imaginas cubierto de fresas y crema? *A Tatsuha le da una hemorragia nasal de las que solo el sabe*

Eiri se imagina a un Shuichi muy excitado tendido sobre una cama solo cubierto con crema chantillí y fresas, sus ojos chispean de lujuria por unos segundos, pero al instante se controla. Deja su plato en la mesa, se levanta y se dispone a irse.

Tatsuha: ¿A dónde vas aniki?

Yuki: A comprar fresas y crema *responde sin voltear y sale de la habitación*

Fin


	5. Nada fuera de lo común

**Nada fuera de lo común.**

By Violepatty

_El constante repiqueteo de las teclas al ser presionadas por los ágiles dedos del rubio escritor resonaba en toda la habitación…_

«Esta puede ser la frase de apertura de cualquier fanfic ¿No?, esas estúpidas chiquillas tienen demasiada poca imaginación, es una frase por demás trillada y me describe a mi la mayoría de veces… ¡Cómo si yo no hiciera nada más que escribir, beber, gruñir, pelear o coger con Shuichi!

Ellas saben una mierda de mi vida y creen conocerme a tal punto que pueden escribir cualquier cosa que yo haría o dejaría de hacer ¡Sí, claro!, tienen razón, yo en todo momento me admito a mi mismo lo mucho que me muero por el "baka" ¡Jajaja, me dan mucha risa creyendo ese tipo de cosas! ¡Y se atreven a plasmar esas estúpidas ideas como si fuesen verdad, como si fueran la única maldita y verdadera ley del universo!

¡Al diablo con ellas!, me voy a hacer la limpieza, la casa esta muy sucia y además tengo que cocinar antes de que llegue el "baka". ¡Mierda! ¡Parezco toda una esposa abnegada!, al menos no tengo que preocuparme por hacer un show si _el jefe de mi marido_ viene a comer, de todas formas Tohma se mete en mi casa en cuanto puede y cocina el mismo, si no es que trae esos pastelillos que me encantan…, ya me dio hambre –Eiri miró su reloj–, creo que me da tiempo para ir por algunos de ellos y regresar a asear la casa...»

Eiri cerró la ventana donde se encontraba aquella página de fanfictions y de fue a hacer los quehaceres del hogar, como buen amo de casa, por que su vida no era sólo teclear, fumar, gruñir, beber y coger.

**Notas finales:**

****Este en lo personal me encanta y no pretendo ofender a nadie. De hecho creo que Eiri me mataría si leyera lo que yo escribo XD!


	6. Tiempos

**Advertencia:**

****Mención de mpreg. Si no te gusta el tema, pasa al siguiente drabble.

Terminado: 04/09/08

**Tiempos…**

By Violepatty

Retroceder…

A veces quisiera viajar en el tiempo y regresar, retroceder…

Hacía ya cinco años desde que te habías ido de mi lado y aun no podía superarlo…

Entonces todavía las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos al recordarte, pero es que no podía olvidarte…

Te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre, eso pensaba entonces…

Deseaba poder seguirte a donde fueras, pero al lugar en el que estabas no podría hacerlo…

Me parecía que aun podía ver las manchas de sangre en mis manos…

Tú sangre…

Pero es que la traición…

El dolor…

El asco…

Tu ebria mirada…

Había perdido gran parte de los recuerdos de ese día, aún así no podía olvidar esas imágenes, era lo único que no había desaparecido…

Siempre estarás en mi corazón… Kitazawa Yuki…

¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?...

Esperar…

Solo quiero vivir el presente…

Ya no quiero recordarte, quiero borrarte de mi mente…

Han pasado ya ocho años de tu muerte y he encontrado un nuevo amor hace dos años…

Un ser de luz que ha venido a sacarme de mi oscura vida, vida en la que tú me metiste…

Gracias a él te he recordado de nuevo, podría decir que aún te amo, es cierto, pero ya no tanto como antes…

Sigues en mi corazón, pero ahora alguien ocupa mucho más espacio que tú…

¿Crees que te he cambiado?...

No es así, solo te he superado…

Me costó demasiado aceptar todo lo que pasó…

Aceptar que soy un asesino…

Pero al fin vuelvo a sonreír sinceramente…

Él lo ha logrado…

Mi nuevo amor…

El hiperactivo cantante sin talento, que ahora espera una vida nuestra… Shindou Shuichi…

Avanzar…

Me adelantaré a mi tiempo… avanzaré…

Serán ya dieciséis años de tu muerte, diez de que él apareció en mi vida, siete desde su nacimiento…

Te habré olvidado casi por completo, tal vez te recordaré en fechas cercanas a tus aniversarios o cuando vea a tu hijo…

Se convertirá en un gran hombre...

No seguirá tus pasos, de eso me encargaré yo…

Los cuidaré a ambos…

Tendré una linda niña, con ojos amatistas y cabello rubio…

Una mezcla perfecta de sus padres…

Shuichi me la dará…

Y seremos felices…

Muy felices…

Sin todos esos recuerdos frustrantes del pasado lejano…

Por que debemos avanzar hacia él futuro…

Por ella…

Por nuestra hija…

Por Uesugi Kazuki…

Por nuestra "Armoniosa esperanza"

Notas Finales:

Kazuki: Compuesto de los kanji "Kazu" que significa tanto "uno" como "armonia" y "ki" cuyo significado puede ser tanto "esperanza" como "brillante" o "luminoso", de ahí salio el "Armoniosa esperanza"


	7. Una noche bajo la lluvia

**Una noche bajo la lluvia**

By Violepatty

Nuevamente habían peleado, nuevamente Eiri lo había echado a patadas y nuevamente todo era su culpa, ¡Todo era su maldita culpa!, o al menos eso era lo que el pelirrosa pensaba en esos momentos. Realmente había sido una de sus tantas peleas sin sentido, pero él y su bocota no se podían quedar callados ¿Por qué tenia que haber sacado a la luz nuevamente el pasado de su rubio? ¿Por qué lo había lastimado nuevamente?, simplemente lo había hecho por no pensar, lo había hecho por dejarse llevar, por…

¿Realmente tenia algún tipo de lógica el estar pensando en esas cosas ahora?, no, no la tenia. Dejó de darle vueltas en la cabeza a la misma idea y siguió caminando sin rumbo, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, ¡Cuando no!, él solamente disfrutaba del congelante clima a media noche como si estuviese debajo de una refrescante catarata refugiándose del abrazador sol de medio día. Sin duda se enfermaría al estar en esas condiciones, era muy propenso a los resfriados, pero realmente no le importaba.

Se refugió bajo un techo y sacó su celular de una bolsa impermeable que guardaba en su mochila, volvió a marcar el numero de Eiri, pero este no contestó, seguramente estaba furioso aún por lo que le había dicho, pero ya no podía hacer nada para remediar lo que había sucedido. Volvió a guardar su móvil y prosiguió su caminata nocturna por la lluviosa ciudad, esta noche no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, ni con su amigo Hiro, así que decidió rentar un cuarto de hotel, pero aún no había encontrado alguno, seguramente era porque el departamento de Eiri estaba bastante alejado de las zonas comerciales y esas cosas, mientras caminaba, recordó el rostro disgustado y dolido de su amante. Mientras menos lo esperaba, cayó desmayado bajo la lluvia, completamente empapado…

**Notas finales:**

Este drabble nació para morir en el nudo. No tiene continuación.

Espero que les hayan gustado!


End file.
